Two Twins in a Pod
by TheMagicalLuckymare
Summary: This is a story about a pony named Snowblue Blitz and her twin sister Denblue. But what these two ponies can do isn't what you would expect... It might be just the one chapter so far, but I can continue it if you would like. I haven't written FanFiction in a while, so this is to prepare for a future FanFiction about another OC. Rated T just to be safe.


**Two Twins in a Pod**

Long ago, a mare and a stallion were expecting. The couple had been together since grade school; they were the best of friends in elementary school and stayed together, even as they got older. Eventually, they got married and decided to start a family. Little did they know what they would start off with.

When they got the news from the doctor, they immediately got an idea of what they were expecting. As they looked at the ultrasound, they saw two little foals drifting inside their mother's womb. The parents could already tell that they were alike, but different. One of the foals had pointier ears than the other, and the two were starting to show signs that their manes and tails would be different. They were hoping to see if they were right when the two were born; they were expecting twins, after all, and they needed to prepare themselves for anything. Most importantly, the twins were fillies, so the parents were not going to give them any robots or dinosaur toys until they were older and truly desired those things.

As the twins rested in the womb, their parents decided on giving them names.

"We are the Blitz family," the mother started, "so of course we have to keep them with Blitz."

"Agreed," said the father, "but what names should we give them?" He looked at the copy of the ultrasound puzzlingly; he was an Earth pony and his wife was a pegasus, so how were their twins unicorns? He looked at his daughters' sharp horns as he pondered on about names.

The mother was intrigued as well. Maybe their daughters inherited magic from a long line of family history, because she was not the type of pony to sleep around. She had lost her virginity to her husband, and she would never cheat on him with anypony, male or female. She couldn't figure out why her foals were unicorns outside of family things.

The couple looked at each other as the mother felt a purple hoof resting on her protruding stomach. "Despite our handicaps at not having magic…" Her husband gave her a small smile as he finished, "We can still raise these twins ourselves. Right?"

Her crimson hoof rested on top of his purple hoof. "Right. I believe in us." She smiled back, and the couple touched snouts.

After they were done having their moment, the father piped up, "I might have a name for the girls."

"Oh really?" They didn't know what their daughters would look like, but she was interested to know what her lover's idea for foal names were.

"Of course!" He smiled, "They have to sound sort of similar, right? So maybe we should name them… Snowblue and Denblue!"

She chuckled, "But we don't know if their fur is blue at all!"

He rubbed her belly as he smirked, "I have a feeling they are." Purple is composed of red and blue, he idealized, and if she was crimson and he was purple, their kids could just well be blue.

"Right." She laughed and kissed him deeply.

The day the foals were born, the couple was out walking without any care in the world. They were just about ready for the birth of the twins; they had one crib for both of them, sure, but it was big enough so they could squirm about if they wanted to. They also prepared some stuffed animals for each of them; based on their kicking, they figured out that one of them would be mischievous and the other one would be a little quieter. As a result, they were going to get "Snowblue" some books and "Denblue" any sort of calming device. They were prepared in both how they were to take care of the twins and how the twins were going to play about with each other once they started to play with toys.

As they were thinking about it, an orange light suddenly shone from the mother's stomach.

"Macy?" The father called out to his wife as her womb glowed the orange light.

"Mountain?" She was just as confused as her husband was.

As they both looked at the magical light, Macy Lace Blitz suddenly felt a pain in her womb before she felt a trickle down her hind legs.

"I think my water just broke."

Mountain Majesty Blitz immediately freaked out. "Oh my Celestia! We need to get to a hospital!"

With that said, Mountain went under his wife and lifted her on his back as she started feeling her contraptions increasing. The light wasn't going away either, but it didn't seem to be affecting Mountain. The magic was only concerning the father as he felt her weight decreasing with every few feet he traveled to the nearest infirmary. With every pained moan that his wife vocalized came every pardon and "excuse me" that he practically screamed to any pony in his way. It was not a good situation for him at all; in fact, it was very stressful and made him want to curl up in a ball in a corner.

When they finally did reach a place for Macy to give birth, Mountain waited in the waiting room as Macy went away in another room. He paced about, unsure of what he was supposed to do or feeling helpless for not being able to calm his wife down. He was trying to keep his cool, but with every step he took, he felt like bolting in that room to see how his three mares were doing.

After what seemed to be forever, a nurse walked in and beckoned for Mountain to talk to her. With worry in his heart, he bolted over to the nurse.

"Are they alright?! Is Macy okay?! Did Snowblue and Denblue make it out without anything wrong?!" He bombarded the nurse with questions about his family.

The nurse smiled, "Relax, Mr. Blitz. Your wife is okay, but she's resting right now. Your baby daughter is in her hooves right now, so don't you worry."

Mountain breathed a sigh of relief until he realized that the nurse used a singular noun instead of a plural noun. "Wait… Daughter? Don't you mean "daughters"?"

"What do you mean?" the nurse asked, genuinely confused, "Only one foal was born. There was no other foal in the womb."

Mountain wore a shocked look as he explained, "But we took an ultrasound every month after the third month and we saw two foals, not just one!"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, but there was only one foal in the womb."

Mountain could feel his world crumbling apart as he heard the nurse's words. He was deeply depressed that only one of the foals was born. But it made him wonder what happened to the other foal. It was healthy and alive throughout the entire time she was in the womb, so why didn't she come out? The nurse surely would have told him if she came out a stillborn, but she just vanished overall.

So what happened?

As he walked into the room and saw his sleeping wife, he also saw a baby with dark blue fur and wavy mint green & light blue mane in her arms. He noticed that the little one had white freckles on her face as he spotted the baby blue hooves and the spots of baby blue that speckled her mark-less flank. Her horn was short because she was just a baby, but it was already sharper than most baby unicorn horns would be. He breathed a sigh of relief that one of the babies made it out.

The baby, he determined, would be his Snowblue Blitz.

And as he picked up Snowblue to bond with her a bit, he saw one of her electric blue eyes open up. He could tell that Snowblue had very bright eyes, with all the light of innocence and purity reflected within just that one eye.

As little Snowblue saw her father for the first time, she made an undiscernible sound as her appearance suddenly changed in front of his very eyes.

The light in those electric blue eyes vanished as her slightly rounded ears sharpened and the extra colors on her fur and mane disappeared. Her mane also seemed to grow in length as it straightened into a mint-green voluminous mane. The entirety of her fur was just dark blue now, and the baby gave an audible giggle as her father stared into the light-ridden eyes. The freckles also disappeared from her face, leaving a barren color palate.

"Maybe that's what happened to Denblue…" He was already piecing things together; the magic must have fused the twins together into the same body. He was starting to wonder just how this would affect everyone's futures, including his daughters'. As he looked at the baby in his hooves, he smiled, "Hey there, Denblue. Why did you combine with your sister Snowblue?"

The baby stared at Mountain in a menacing way before she softened up a bit. She seemed to have pieced together that this was her father, and she gave a small smile. A dark orange light suddenly emitted from her sharp horn, and the father was starting to feel dizzy.

"Den… stop…" He placed the baby back down in his sleeping wife's hooves as he took a seat in her bed. The baby looked at him quizzically before she underwent another transformation.

Only this time, she looked like the baby Mountain called Snowblue. The bright eyes returned as the extra colors returned to the baby's body. The freckles also returned as her mane's length became shorter and wavier. The magic also brightened from a dark orange color to a light orange color as Mountain suddenly started feeling rejuvenated.

Looking back at the baby, he had a lot of questions. Why was his daughter – err, daughters – having this kind of weird magic? Why were the two personalities total opposites? They certainly were twins, but Den had some darker magic while Snow had lighter magic. It was definitely strange to him, but he couldn't wait to tell Macy when she woke up.


End file.
